Where Do We Go From Here?
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: It's been 3 months since Camp Rock ended, and Shane hasn't kept in touch with Mitchie. She thought he just didn't feel like they could be friends...until she hears the song he wrote for her on Hot Tunes. Some Smitchie JasonOC slash
1. How I Spent My Summer Vacation

I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it (although I do have the soundtrack)

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it (although I do have the soundtrack). I am just writing this fan fiction for fun. Please do not flame me if the characters are not perfectly portrayed because that is why it is called fan fiction. Italics means it is something that is written down.. This story will be portrayed from Mitchie's point of view. So, enjoy.**_

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 3 months since Camp Rock ended. Since then, everything has pretty much gone back to normal, except with a few minor-ok major- differences. Caitlyn, an awesome friend I made at Camp Rock, has been sending me emails everyday since it ended. I'm so happy that we've actually been able to keep in touch because so many people make friends at camp and then just forget about each other until the next summer. Then there is the fact that I sang with Shane Gray, which is something that my mom is never going to let me forget anytime soon. Not that I could possibly forget it-or want to. _

_While we're on the topic of the teen heartthrob, Shane Gray…"_

And that's when I stopped writing. I set my pen down and looked over at my bedside table, where a small picture of Shane, Caitlyn, and I sat. My smile soon faded as the memories of that last day suddenly came back.

"Shane, seriously," I giggled as we once again went around in circles in our canoe, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Shane's smile slightly shrunk down a bit when he looked at me, "You lied to everyone…and I can actually understand why. I'm not going to give you some lecture or a hard time, because what's done is done. I guess what I'm trying to say is that clearly I forgive you. But we were doing so well, I actually felt like you understood everything…and then Tess called you out and you suddenly became like everyone else. I don't…"

I could tell it was hurting him to say these things, but I just quietly looked at him, waiting for him to find the right words.

"I don't…think we can ever be friends like we were before."

I blinked a couple of times, processing what he was telling me and trying to figure out if there was any subliminal messages.

"Oh. I see," I finally replied, looking up at him, "So where do we go from here?"

I looked back at my diary and shut it, not wanting to write anything else. I then got up and walked over to my desk and sat down, logging onto my computer. I noticed I had 2 new emails.

"Caitlyn."

I smiled to myself as I opened up the first email:

_MITCHIE,_

_Hey, it's Caitlyn. How's your school year going? Mine's kind of boring. Did you hear about Connect 3? They said they might actually instruct some classes or at least help instruct them at Camp Rock next summer. Are you gonna go again? I'm sure Brown would love Connie to cater again. Speaking of our beloved band, how's Shane doing? Has he talked to you yet? Email me back!_

_Caitlyn_

I let out a sigh as I started to type a response to her.

_Hey, Caitlyn. They're really going to be teaching us? That'll be cool, I guess. I don't know if I really want to go, but I guess hiding won't do much good, right? As for Shane, I know as much about how he's doing as you do. I guess we didn't really leave on the best of terms but who knows? Maybe if they instruct it'll be my perfect opportunity to talk to him._

_Mitchie_

I hit 'send' and looked at her email again.

"Mitchie! You're going to be late!"

I looked towards my door, hearing my mother calling me from downstairs. I smiled a little and grabbed my bag, heading downstairs for breakfast. As I walked past the dining room I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing something from the TV. I walked into the dining room and stopped dead in my tracks.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you…I gotta find you…_

My jaw instantly dropped, tears starting to well up in my eyes. Shane actually kept the song. Does that mean he cares about me? Are we actually still friends? Or did he just think that it was a good song? Even though it was, but it was about me. I found that out at Final Jam.

"That sounds familiar." My dad said as he entered the room.

I smiled as I softly sang along like we did at Final Jam as the song ended.

_This is me…._

I sniffled and smiled at my parents before running out.

"Love you!"

As I walked down the hallways, all I could hear was all of the girls singing Shane's song…my song. I let out a sigh as I walked into my choir class and sat down. Turns out it was just as bad as the rest of the school because she made us sing that song over and over and it just stung for some reason…but then it felt great because it could mean that Shane actually still wanted us to be friends. I smiled the rest of the day until I got home.

_**Okay, so it's a little short, but I promise it will be longer and way better.**_


	2. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it (although I do have the soundtrack). And I mention something about This Is Me, do not take it offensively like I don't like the slower acoustic version, because I much prefer that one. And I want to send a HUGE thank you to DevilPup. You truly inspired me for this one. Enjoy.**_

I let out a soft sigh as I walked into my house, quietly shutting the door. I looked around to make sure my parents weren't in the living room before I began to quietly creep upstairs.

"Mitchie, is that you?" My mother's voice called from the kitchen.

I winced silently and let out a soft "dang!" before I forced a smile and set my bag down on the stairs before making my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me."

My mom looked up from whatever it was she was cooking and smiled, "How was work?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I was off today."

She nodded slightly, looking back at her food, and then proceeded the motherly interrogations that we all find so annoying.

"You know…ever since we left that camp you haven't written any new songs."

I furrowed my brows slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mom. I wrote a song the other day."

She then raised an eyebrow of suspicion and put a hand on her hip, "You mean that depressing moaning I hear from your room every night? Sweetie, you have a great voice, a great talent. It'd be a shame to waste it in-"

"But that's the thing, Mom. It wouldn't matter if my voice was worst than Britney Spears' lip synching. If I don't have the stage presence or whatever it is the industry is looking for I'm not going to get far. And as for my music, before Caitlyn came along "This Is Me" wasn't exactly a head bopping hit."

My mom let out a soft sigh and bit her bottom lip, "Yeah, well I'm still allowed to be a little biased. What does Shane think about all of this?"

"He doesn't. I mean, I haven't spoken to him or heard from him since camp ended."

My mom nodded, "Well, you know…you could always try to contact him."

"Sure, Mom. Let me go fish out his email from my imaginary address book of celebrities. I'm going upstairs."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." My mom said after me as I walked upstairs.

Once I made it into my room I closed my eyes and slid to the floor, the tears that were waiting to come out since this morning finally pouring out. I looked over at my computer, noticing I had a few new emails.

I stood up and walked over to my desk, sitting down and opening the first one that was from Caitlyn. The next few were from Peggy and Ella, and then finally one from an address I didn't recognize. I bit my bottom lip as I contemplated on opening it. I moved my mouse to select the email to open it.

"Mitchie! Dinner!"

I let out a sigh as my mother's voice rang into my room. I looked at the computer screen one more time before I got up and walked downstairs.

--At Dinner--

"So, I hear you gave your mother some attitude after school today?" My father questioned me. I let out a sigh before thinking of the right thing to say.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Mom. Today was just…hectic and I sort of took it out on you."

My mom smiled, "It's ok."

I smiled after we finished dinner and made my way back upstairs. I sat down on my bed and started to work on my homework. Whoever said high school got easier after freshmen year because you were into the flow of things was totally full of fecal matter because that is a total load of _go-se_. I learned that nice little piece of Mandarin from Sierra. It's safe to say you all probably can find out what it means.

After I finished my homework I changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a pink top before I crawled into bed and fell asleep, completely forgetting about the email from the unknown sender that lurked in my inbox.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

_Okay, I get it!_

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock before reluctantly raising my head from under my covers. This was the part of the day I have come to hate. You wake up, go to school, come home, go to bed, and then wake up and start all over again forced to leave the comfort of your very comfy bed and fluffy covers.

After I took my shower, dried my hair, took care of all of the necessities we girls must attend to every morning, I went downstairs and smiled at my mom.

"Morning! Another day, another sunrise, another chance to get more miserable. Gotta love it!"

My mom raised an eyebrow before handing me a plate with a yummy looking omelet on it. I smiled and ate it before I kissed her cheek and ran out to catch the bus.

When I walked into my homeroom I rolled my eyes and just quietly sat in my seat as the obsessively giggling girls sitting near me talked about the latest celebrity gossip.

"Oh my God! Did you hear about Paris Hilton? Yeah, she's dating that guy from Laguna Beach!"

"Pfft! Forget Paris I-Wanna-Spread-My-Legs-And-Make-Another-Sex-Tape, Shane Gray isn't even singing anymore! I know! He like, refused to do it!"

I looked up hearing that news. The Shane news, not the Paris news. I blinked a couple of times before looking back down at the new song I was writing.

"That makes two of us…"

After the bell rang the day consisted of mostly that. Girls giggling and gasping about Shane not singing and blah blah blah. Seriously, could they go a freaking hour without mentioning his name or fawning over him? I looked over at the girls who were sitting beside me in History letting out sighs as they looked at the latest picture of Connect 3 in a magazine.

Of course not. That would require them to grow a brain and care about other things in the world. Oh, no…not another memory.

--Flashback--

_I looked at Shane as he told me what he meant and I blinked a couple of times._

"_Mitchie? Are you gonna say anything?"_

_I suddenly pulled myself out of my stupor and nodded,_

"_Yeah, sorry. Um…yeah, I understand. You want to be friends but not built on lies like before. I totally understand."_

_I let out a soft sigh of relief as we rowed back up to the shore. I then turned to smile at Shane, a tear almost coming out of my eye, the sunset making my eye glisten._

"_I understand."_

"_Mitchie…"_

_Before Shane could even respond I had already gotten out of the boat and run to the theater where my parents were._

--End of Flashback--

As the bell rang, pulling me out of my unwanted stroll down memory lane, I let out a sigh of relief and quickly got up and practically ran out of the room. Come to think about it, I was probably the first one out of there.

I opened my locker and put my books up before shutting my locker door again. I let out a scream when I saw Sierra standing there, her eyes wide open and her smile huge.

"Holy _go-se_, Sierra! Do you have to come out of nowhere and scare me like that?!"

Sierra smiled even wider (if that was possible) at my use of Mandarin. I rolled my eyes in defeat and leaned against my locker.

"Okay, what's got you smiling?"

"Shane's gonna be on TRL today with the rest of Connect 3!"

I glared at her slightly.

"That's great, Sierra…or at least it would be if I really cared about any of them."

Sierra crossed her arms, "Mitchie, please. You and I both know that you care more about Shane than Chris Crocker cares about leaving Britney alone."

I snickered softly and smiled.

"Okay, I'll watch it. Promise. But I gotta go or else I'll miss the bus."

I hugged her and ran out to the bus, which was driving away. My eyes grew.

"WAIT!!"

I ran after it and started to hit the side of it, my arms flailing in the air so much they probably made me look like an octopus on crack. The bus stopped and I kept running, the door swung open, causing the all too well cliché comedic moment.

"Ow…"

I rubbed my head as I got onto the bus and forced a smile at the driver.

"Thank you…"

_Maybe if your hairy mole wasn't so big you would have seen me sooner._

I smiled when I got off the bus and ran into my house.

"Hi, Mom! Bye Mom! See ya later!"

I yelled as I ran past her, tripping over a few steps as I ran into my room and set my bags down. I looked over at my computer.

"It's like I'm forgetting something…oh yeah!"

I walked over and grabbed my new CD of tracks I recorded for Caitlyn.

"Of course!"

I looked over at my clock, seeing it was almost time for TRL. I smiled and ran downstairs, turning the tv on.

"_Hello, everybody! This is Damien and here on TRL we have a special treat for all of you teenage girls out there. Guys, come on out!"_

_Connect 3 came out, Nate looking calm, Jason looking happy, as usual, and Shane looking not that happy. Wow…some things never change, huh?_

"_Guys, it's great to have you here. So, Shane, this single 'Gotta Find You' is it about anyone special?"_

_Shane smiled slightly._

"_Yeah, actually it's about this girl that I met at Camp Rock the past summer. I heard her voice, but didn't know who she was, and her music reminded me of the stuff I used to write. So I wrote this song and then eventually I did find her."_

_Damien nodded, "Is she a big part of your life now?"_

_Shane's smile then faded, "Unfortunately, not really. Well, not physically anyway. I said something and she kind of misinterpreted it."_

"_Ah, I see. Well let's hope.."_

And that's all I remember after hearing what Shane said. I blinked a couple of times, my mouth gaping open. Shane…Gray…doesn't…

"Hate me…"

_**And that is the second chapter. Review please. I hope it's a little bit longer. For those of you who might not have been able to figure it out, go-se is Mandarin for the four letter word for fecal matter…I learned it from a tv show so hopefully it's accurate…but I liked it anyway, lol.**_


	3. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it. I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but I also obviously do not own TRL. And thanks to xBeautiful who gave me the actual translation of go-se. It means dog poop, so either way at least I was halfway right, lol. Thanks! Also, I do own 'Darkness' on account that I wrote it myself.**_

I blinked a couple of times, attempting to speak but all that came out was a sort of popping sound-kind of like the sound from The Grudge. All I could seem to do was blink until realization hit me. It was true. Shane Gray didn't hate me and he actually meant it when he said he wanted to be better friends than before. All this time I thought he just said it to spare me some tears and then just ignored me…but I was wrong.

Come to think about it…I didn't even give him my number. I am so mentally challenged!

But he also didn't give me his number so I'm not the only idiot at fault. Ha! What now, Mr. Pop Star?

I then looked around, finally remembering I was standing in the kitchen like an idiot. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, forced a somewhat awkward smile, and walked upstairs to my room.

I sighed happily as I fell onto my bed, staring up at my ceiling. Suddenly everything seemed brighter…but not as bright as it use to be. I know now that Shane doesn't hate me…now my only problem is that I don't have his number, or any way to contact him.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it _

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on-_

I sat up and picked up my phone.

"Hey, Caitlyn."

"_Why don't you ever look at your emails?"_

"What do you mean?" I asked with a slight smile.

"_What I mean is I was looking through my emails the other day and I saw one I didn't recognize. I opened it and it was Nate!"_

"Nate? As in Connect 3 Nate?"

"_No, the other Nate. Of course Nate from Connect 3! Anyways, he asked me for your email and we talked for a bit."_

My eyes grew, "Caitlyn, are you sure it was him?"

"_No, Mitchie. I just gave him all of my friends' numbers not thinking at all that he was an old guy sitting in his tighty whities. Of course I made sure it was him! Anyways, Shane hasn't been acting right at all since they left Camp Rock, so he asked for your email. By the way, did you see TRL today?"_

I smiled, "Yes, Caitlyn, I saw it. And I know I misinterpreted Shane, but I have no way to reach him."

"_Well, maybe if you'd check your emails more you wouldn't have that problem. He said he emailed you. Did you read it?"_

My mouth opened as I remembered the email.

"_I'll take that as a no. Well, it's probably Nate. His email is NC314. Read it."_

"Okay, but how will that-"

"_Just read the freaking email!"_

And then the line disconnected.

I let out a sigh and flipped my phone shut before going over to my computer and looked in my inbox. Sure enough there was an email from NC314. I bit my bottom lip before opening the email.

_Mitchie,_

_Hey, Mitchie. This is Nate from Connect 3. You probably won't believe it's me, but I proved it to Caitlyn. I know we didn't really talk at all but I know you and Shane became pretty close over the camp and that you sort of helped him get back to the old Shane that I met at Camp Rock. _

_There's something you need to know. Ever since we left Shane's been…worse than he was before we got him to go back to camp. He doesn't even do anything! He just sits there and when one of us tries to talk to him he just flips out. Mitchie, I don't know what happened between you two after you talked after Final Jam…but whatever it was, it really screwed Shane up. Bad. He doesn't know that I have your email, but if you want me to I can tell him._

_ Nate_

I rolled my eyes. Once again all he cared about was the precious band and what it did to their careers. Nothing about people individually. I started to type the response.

_Nate,_

_I appreciate asking Caitlyn for my email to try to patch things up with Shane. How you got her email to begin with I'll never know, but anyways. Shane said we could never be friends like we were before and I just sort of took it the wrong way and I left. And instead of telling him you have my email, why not just give it to him and he can email me?_

_ Mitchie_

I hit 'send' and sat back, letting out a sigh. I looked over at my song book before I took it over to my keyboard and began playing the soft music.

_You told me everything_

_That you needed to say_

_Just to get away_

_From the shame _

_And I just lent you my ear_

_And a shoulder to catch_

_Any possible tear_

_From all the lies that you hear_

_I never meant to be_

_Another one_

_To avoid telling the truth_

_I just wanted to fit in_

_To be like the rest of them_

And then I stopped playing. I let the tears fall as I shut the song book and wiped my face. I then noticed it was 6:30 and I needed to get started on my homework. I got up and sat on my bed.

"Algebra sucks!" I said to Sierra as we walked to class, "Seriously, what is the point of it? I mean, like I'm going to be sitting at my desk at whatever my job is and say 'Gee, I wonder how many possible solutions an equation can have?'."

Sierra just smiled as we walked into class.

The day continued like any other day, this time the girls all giggling and talking about Shane Gray's mystery girl. Well, mystery for them. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the computer lab. I sat down at the computer in the back and snuck onto my email account and saw yet another unknown email account.

"GreenGray23?" I asked myself softly before I opened it. Boy, did I regret doing that in school. My eyes grew before I screamed.

And that's the last thing I remembered before waking up in my room. I then turned to see my mom.

"Mom? What happened?"

"You passed out in the computer lab and they sent you to the nurse's office. You woke up and we got you to the car but then you passed out again. What freaked you out?"

Then I remembered…the email.

"Uh…nothing. Just a…prank someone sent to the computer. No big deal."

My mom nodded and kissed my forehead and walked out. We both knew though that she was going to interrogate me further later on. I shot up from my bed and immediately checked my inbox. And sure enough there was the email.

_Mitchie,_

_Hey, it's been a long time since we've talked. I know there are a lot of things to talk about and…_

I never really read the rest. I just smiled, trying my hardest to believe that the person who sent it…really did send it.

"Shane."

I then actually read the rest.

"Oh my Gosh, there's a number!"

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number; of course it took me a few tries though because I kept messing up the numbers I was dialing it so fast. When I finally got it right I practically hyperventilated as I put my phone to my ear, hearing the tone.

_Hey…_

"Shane? Oh my Gosh-"

_This is Shane. I'm not here right now so give me your name, number, and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can-if you're important._

Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. How the hell did I fall for that one?!

_-Beep-_

"Uh, Shane. Hi. It's me, Mitchie. Um, I guess I obviously called you at a bad time. Um, just call me back. My number is 555-1423."

I then closed my phone and let out a sigh.

_Music's in my-_

"Shane?"

_**And that is chapter 3. Also, I thought I'd try to make a game. So, in Nate's and Shane's emails there are two numbers: 14 and 23. If you can tell me the significance of those two numbers…well then you are really smart, lol. I'll give you a hint…one is related to Disney, the other is related to a show called One Tree Hill. So review! Lol**_


	4. Many Happy Returns

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it. Also, if you are a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, please go to that section and read my story, The Aurora Effect. No one has read it yet, or at least reviewed so I have no clue if anyone has read it. So if you know any Buffy fans...let them know please!**_

It's been a week since I had finally gotten Shane's number. Since then I've been in a whole world of confusion. My life has been nothing but one of those roller coasters at the amusement parks that have all of those loops since Camp Rock. You know the ones I'm talking about-the ones where you feel more and more nauseous as you reach every loop. Well, my roller coaster went up one of those hills, and for a while I just stayed at the top, especially after I got Shane's number. But now I can feel it in the pit of my stomach-my roller coaster's about to leave the top of the hill and jet straight down the track.

If he cares so much about me…if losing contact with me had such an impact on him…

--A Week Ago--

"Shane?" I asked, my heart beating at about 90 miles a minute.

"Shane? Mitchie, it's Sierra. How far is your little fantasy of knowing Shane Gray gonna go?"

"What? Sierra, what do you mean?"

"What I mean? Mitchie, it's all over school! In the computer lab people saw your emails. We all know you've been emailing yourself claiming to be Shane. Mitchie, I knew you wanted to be popular but this is just…sick."

"Sierra! I'm not faking it. I-"

There was no point in finishing the sentence. She had already hung up. Ugh! I swear it was like Camp Rock 2: High School Edition. Now all I need is a backstabbing blonde bitch and a stuck up celebrity and I'll definitely feel right at home.

--Present Day--

So back to my question: if losing contact with me had such a big impact on Shane…then why the hell hasn't he gotten back to me yet? Guys say girls are confusing all the time, yet they are the ones who say they like you and say they want to be friends or say that not talking to you has put their career at a standstill…and then don't call you at all. At least when we like someone we have the guts to tell them what's on our mind. Males call it PMS-I call it honesty.

Maybe I should email Nate and tell him? But why would he care? All he cares about is business…although his email really did sound sincere…in a weird way…if you twist it around a bit.

_Music's-_

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Mitchie?"

My eyes widened as my mouth opened. I was speechless. Awestruck. Seeing little animated stars swirling around my head…wow did it sound like I was on something or what?

"Mitchie?" That voice sounded again.

"Uh…h-hey." I managed to get out.

Hey? Hey was the best I could do? Pathetic.

"It's Shane."

I smiled, even though he clearly couldn't see it, "I know."

After a few minutes of awkward silence he chimed in.

"So…how you been?"

"Um…good."

"Really?"

"No, not really. Truth be told life's sucked since our little chit chat on the lake. Shane, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't wanna do it over the phone."

"Okay, well we have other options. I mean, there's e-mail, text message, letters…"

"Or you can just open your bedroom door."

I immediately stopped everything right then and there.

"What?"

All of a sudden by bedroom door opened and in walked none other than Shane Gray in all his pop star glory…in my bedroom. Creepy….

"I know this is creepy how I came out of nowhere-"

Funny, it's like he knew what I'm thinking.

"How are you-"

He smiled, "You gave Caitlyn your address and I had Nate ask her for it. I got your voicemails…all 4 of them. I wanted to call you but we've been really busy and we're actually performing tomorrow night in a town close to here so I thought I'd swing by and surprise you."

I just stood there, attempting to form words, but nothing would come out but that freaky popping sound. So, since my brain and my vocal chords apparently weren't connected, I just smiled and hugged him.

"Ok…ok, Mitch, time to let go." He chuckled as I pried myself off of him and sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to him.

"Okay, so clearly we have a lot of things to talk about-"

I held up my hand, "Shane…let me. You told me we could never be friends like before, you wanted our friendship to be on even ground. But then we lose contact and-"

"Mitchie, I didn't mean it like you said. You didn't really lie to me…you lied to everyone else and just never brought it up. I meant it when I said we can't be friends like we were before…but we can be better. I want us to be like we were…talking and having fun, not caring about anything else in the world. I liked it…just without any secrets."

I nodded, "But you still never called me."

He laughed, "You never gave me your number. And I never gave you mine. We were so caught up in being happy that we were cool again we made plans to keep in touch but totally forgot to give each other our contacts."

I then thought about it and laughed, for the first time in a while, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shane smiled and talked in a somewhat cocky way, but the fake one he used at camp when we talked, "Duh."

I smiled, "So, how long are you here for?"

"Until the day after tomorrow…but I'm busy all day tomorrow so today's the only day I could get away and come see you."

I nodded, "Understand. How're Nate and Jason?"

"They're good. Jason's still asking about the birdhouse and Nate's busy playing matchmaker, you know? Well, not matchmaker but…I mean-"

I put a hand on his chest and smiled, "I get it, Shane. He's fixing up relationships, whether they are friendships or dating."

He smiled, happy that I knew what he meant probably.

"Ugh…I have homework I gotta do."

Shane nodded and handed my notebook to me, "Want some help?"

"Sure, if you're an Algebra wiz."

He smirked, "You'd be amazed. Everyone thinks I'm nothing but a jerk, but I'm actually pretty smart."

I shrugged, "I don't think you're a jerk." I looked at him as he looked up at me from my textbook, his mouth turning into a half smile.

"I take that back, you are a jerk. A cocky jerk."

He laughed and then helped me with my homework for a little while before he looked at his cell phone, "Ooh. I gotta go. I have to help Nate with some stuff. We're staying in a hotel not too far from here. Maybe we'll stop by later on?"

I nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."

Shane smiled and hugged me again before he moved off of my bed and walked out. I looked at where he sat and sighed.

"Hey, Mitchie. How are you feeling now that you saw Shane again?" My mom asked from my door.

I shrugged and looked out my window, "Just waiting for the car to fall off the tracks."

_**Okay, so I know this one is a little short. I like writing what I call Dark Mitchie, you know where she's sarcastic and not liking the world very much, but I know you guys are probably wondering where the Mitchie we fell in love with is at. So, next chapter I'm going to jump ahead a good few months to the last week of school. I'm also going to give you a few spoilers. I wanted to keep this as real as possible, but I'm going to add another fairy tale element-Connect 3 is moving into Mitchie's town! Well, close to it actually. Also, danger lurks in the future for one of the members of Connect 3, while the other has a secret that may ruin not only their careers…but the lives of the members of Connect 3. Feel free to guess, but PLEASE if you do send the guesses in a Private Message because you may be right and I don't want it to look like I stole it from the reviews or something. Thank you!! Now review, please. **__**:)**_


	5. A Friend In Need Pt 1

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it. **_

"Okay, I'll be over there in about 15 minutes? K, bye, Shane."

I hung up my phone and smiled. It's been about 9 months since Shane's little surprise cameo in my bedroom. The band went on tour and had a great time, blah blah blah, the rest is kind of irrelevant. Shane and I text messaged each other constantly so we never lost contact or thought we hated each other and all.

Anyways, enough about the past, let's work on the present, shall we? Shane told me that Connect 3 decided to take a little hiatus for the summer vacation and help out at Camp Rock. But since they didn't have to go for a few weeks, they bought an apartment in another town that's about 15 minutes from here. Since Shane and I love hanging out oh so much, they made a deal with their manager: If I can keep my grades up, he'll allow them to take a break during my winter break, spring break, etc. So, you see, I have an end of the bargain to keep up, too. Not that I have any problems keeping my grades up, but I'm just saying they're not the only ones who have to hold up an end of a bargain.

So now I'm on my way to their apartment right now. My mom's dropping me off and I am so happy it's not my dad. He'd be spending the whole time asking them questions and such. It's not like I'm staying the night, I'm just hanging out for a bit. I smiled at my mom before walking inside.

"Shane?!"

"In here, working on the chandelier!"

I smiled before making my way into the dining area, "You guys bought a chandelier?"

Nate looked at me, "It was Jason's idea."

"Hey, elegance is next to…something." Jason chimed in and I laughed.

"You have no idea how gay you just sounded, dude," Nate said with a chuckle.

Jason just shrugged and went back to putting up their various awards that they have won.

"Faggots!"

We all looked towards the front door, where small thuds could be heard as a bunch of teenaged boys rode by on their bikes. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to them.

"Got any eggs?"

Shane smiled and pointed towards the fridge. I smile and grabbed a few, then wrapped them in some toilet paper before I went outside and smirked at the retreating boys. I then pelted the tp eggs, laughing as they collided with the boys' backs, the toilet paper sticking to them with raw egg yolk.

"That's what you get when you mess with my men, bitch!" I yelled out of nowhere. I then looked at Shane, Nate, and Jason, all of their faces filled with awe.

"What?"I asked innocently.

"Mitchie…where did you get a mouth like that?" Shane asked with a small chuckle. I just shrugged and walked back inside.

"Someone has to stand up for you. Clearly they have no clue who you are. I owe you a few eggs."

"Yeah, and some toilet paper!" Jason said. We looked at eachother before laughing.

"Okay, show me your apartment."

And show me they did. I saw all of their rooms, just about every room. For some reason we stayed in the main bathroom the longest. Then they showed me a Jacuzzi that also acted as a bathtub and lots of more random things.

Later on that night, we all somehow ended up on the couch watching RENT. Jason insisted on us watching it…but it was basically me, Shane, and Nate watching the movie, but when it came to the musical numbers, Jason dubbed them for us, so we heard Jason's voice. It was pretty funny, I guess. Then, when they got to a song called "La Vie Boheme", Nate started singing it with Jason. I thought it was so sweet. I guess Nate just felt bad that Jason was the only one who was really into the movie, but apparently he had forced them to watch it plenty of times.

It was the week after school had let out. Shane and Nate had decided to go to Camp Rock to help brown get some things ready since camp was starting a little later this year. Jason insisted on staying behind to work on the apartment some more, so my mom offered to take him with us in her catering truck. Sweet, sweet mom. Anyways, Jason and I were bored so he was on his way to my house to watch some movies. I think we had decided on the Resident Evil trilogy.

_Ding…._

There went the doorbell. I smiled and ran downstairs, knowing it was Jason. My mom and dad were out of town for a couple of days, but the neighbors were checking up on me. When I swung open the door, I got more than I expected.

"Jason!"

My smile quickly faded as I immediately ushered the badly beaten up pop star into my house. I shut the door and led him to the bathroom so I could fix him up with the first aid kit.

"Jason, what happened?"

"I was on my way to my car to come over here, and those kids who egged the house the other day came up to me. They said they wanted to apologize and I just had to listen to their 'apology'."

I nodded, "They did this, didn't they?" I asked as I examined a cut on his eyebrow.

"Yeah…one of them came up behind me and hit me in the back with a baseball bat. Stupid fucker couldn't even hit me with his bare hands."

"Jason, why did they do this?"

He shrugged, "They kept yelling at the same time so it was sort of incoherent. But I could have sworn I heard 'faggot' and 'queer' thrown in the word salad a few times."

Tears started to fill my eyes as I thought about what he had just said. I pictured the event happening in my mind-and I didn't like it. I looked down at the first aid kit before I looked up at him again, noticing him wince whenever he moved his arm.

"Jason…take off your shirt."

He nodded and struggled to take it off, wincing a little bit more, but he soldiered up and dealt with the pain. I gasped silently as I saw the huge bruise going along his shoulder blade, a small cut along the middle. I inhaled deeply before gently cleaning and dressing it. I then hugged him from the side.

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"You're not the one who owes me an apology, Mitch. I'm okay, really. Okay, well not physically, but I'll be good in no time-"

I pulled away and looked at him. I wanted to find those guys and just…do lots of bad things to them. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. But that wasn't me…I couldn't do that to anyone. They'll get what's coming to them eventually…I hope.

"So…how about that movie?"

Jason's question pulled me out of my stupor and I looked at him. Only he could get so beaten up and still find a reason to smile. I helped him put his shirt back on and led him to the couch where I put the movie in. I then leaned against him, snuggling up to him. Suddenly I felt his arm move and wrap around me.

"I'm okay, Mitch. Really."

I looked up at his reassuring smile and just nodded, looking back at the tv. Jason then left after the movie was over, and I wish I had never let him go.

"Mitchie. Mitchie, wake up!"

My mom kept shaking me.

"Moooom! 5 more minutes!"

"Mitchie, it's Jason. He's in the hospital."

My eyes instantly opened as I sprung up, bumping my head with my mom's.

"Wha-ow!"

I rubbed my head.

"What happened?"

"He was beaten pretty badly, sweetie. According to the news he was nearly dead when that boy found him."

_**There is chapter 5. I know it is pretty short, but I promise you the next chapter should be a little bit longer. I'm actually making up a lot of it as I go along. Although I did plan Jason getting beaten up and Connect 3 getting an apartment. The next chapter, we find out which Connect 3 member holds a deep dark secret…and find out what that secret is. Also, we are introduced to Blake, the teen who found Jason…and did a lot more than just find him. **_


	6. A Friend In Need Pt 2

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it. I am sorry if the previous chapter was a little confusing for anyone. So if it was I'm going to clear it up. Jason did get beaten twice. Once before he went to Mitchie's and when he went home.Thanks to DevilPup for letting me use Bishop for Jason's surname. By the wa, if you haven't read her story 'After The Credits Roll' and it's sequel, "Life Keeps Going On" they are both VERY good reads. I promise you will be hooked. If you like my story then you'll definitely love hers…it's wayyy better than this one. Also, Blake might seem a little…fictitious in a way, but I just don't like having Jason get beaten up and have no one there to defend him, I guess. Plus, it's all part of my plan.Also…it's fiction so I'm allowed to be a little…unrealistic. By the way…I do own Blake. **_

"He was beaten…again?" I asked.

My mom nodded to me, "Yes, sweetie. Now get dressed, I'll take you to the hospital."

I nodded and put on some jeans, a pink blouse, and white shoes. I brushed my hair, then my teeth, and ran downstairs.

"Let's go."

After we got into the hospital, I headed straight for the front desk, not caring about any of the other visitors' protests about 'waiting in line'. Seriously, does it look like I care how long you've been waiting in line?

"I'm looking for Jason Bishop?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to wait your turn-"

"Look, Nurse Betty, my friend has been beaten twice within the last 24 hours, his two best friends are out of town, and unless you can give me a very good reason why I shouldn't be irrational and actually care about waiting turns, you better point your finger in Jason Bishop's room's direction because I came here to make sure my friend is ok, not sit around and play Barney with you."

"Mitchie!" My mother said to me, astonished by my latest confidence. Yep, Camp Rock definitely changed me. Actually, it was that and how I was so sick of everything going downhill for me. Jason didn't deserve that.

"He's right down the hall, room 435."

"Thank you." I said calmly. I turned to my mom and smiled before running down the hallway and into his room.

"Jason. I am so so sorry!"

I ran over to my very badly beaten friend and gently hugged him. It made me so mad that someone could be so cold hearted to just beat someone they barely even knew. Speaking of people I barely even know, I looked over at the chairs sitting against the wall. In one of those chairs sat a guy who looked around 17, wearing sort of tight black jeans, black shoes, a dark brown t-shirt, and a black denim jacket. He had straight blonde hair that he wore with his bangs going slightly over his eyes.

"Uh…hi. Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry," the stranger said as he stood up, "I'm Blake. I…guess you could say I saved your friend."

I raised an eyebrow, "Saved my friend? You mean you helped your little Evil Goonies Squad beat my friend and then called the police, pretending you just happened to come across him."

"What? No, I mean I literally saved him. The guys who beat him up are some local gang who think that they're all that and then some. One of my friends, Chris, he's in the gang, but he doesn't really care for the violence. He told me they were targeting some guy who they thought was gay, and so I've been following them around. When they beat him up the first time I was about to step in but he fought them back. But then I heard their leader, Jasper talking. He wanted to wait for him to come back, so I waited, too. That's when I got out and I fought them back."

"Wait, so you expect me to believe that you took out a gang single-handed?"

He paused, it looked like he was thinking very carefully about what he was about to say next, "What? No, no. Chris helped me. Safe to say he's out of the gang now…although his actual safety is in question. They're not really that tough when you fight back."

"Uh huh…and yet you walk away without a scrape."

"Actually," He turned around and pulled the side of his shirt up, revealing a gash, "Jasper got me…but then I got him. The police wanted me to get hospitalized, but I kind of hate hospitals, especially those stupid gowns they make you wear. So, I decided I'd keep your friend company, make sure he was really ok. I didn't know if he had any friends who'd come see him or anything."

"Well, I'm here now. He has two more best friends who live with him, but they're out of town. But, you're welcome to stay in here if you want."

Blake smiled, "Thanks. I didn't get your name."

I smiled, "That's because I never gave it to you. I'm Mitchie."

He laughed, "Mitchie. That's a cool name."

I smiled and sat down next to Blake.

"So…apparently you're a guy who's not afraid to use a little bit of violence to solve problems. But if you knew they thought Jason was gay, why would you protect him?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm just sick of all the crap going on in the world. Maybe I'm just another person with a secret."

"Is he okay?"

I looked up towards the door and in ran Shane and Nate.

"He should be fine. As long as he gets some rest and nobody screws anything up with his meds and all," Blake said to them.

"Oh…okay. Who the hell are you?" Shane asked.

I smiled, "This is Blake. Blake, this is Shane and Nate. Blake saved Jason's life."

Nate nodded, "Ohhhh…thanks." He said with a thankful smile as he walked over to Jason.

"Mitchie?"

We all turned our heads slowly to the bed…it probably looked very creepy to Jason, especially on the meds.

"It's all my fault…"

"What? Jason, how is it your fault?" Nate asked.

"I gotta tell Mitchie something."

"You can tell us, Jason. We're here for you." Nate said as he gently patted his shoulder.

"Nate…"

"Nate, let's give them some space. Anyone want coffee?" Shane asked.

"Yes, please," I said, as Blake, Shane, and Nate all walked out. I looked at Jason, "Jason, none of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is, Mitchie."

"How, Jason?"

"Mitchie…those guys…they were right…about me."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean, Jason?"

"Mitchie…," He looked at me, "I'm gay."

I stare at him for what probably must have been a few seconds, but it felt like hours, "Oh…"

"I get it if you hate me-"

"Jason," I chuckled, "Why would I hate you? You're still you. The same Jason that we all love, I just know that you prefer guys."

He smiled, "What about Shane and Nate?"

"What about them? If they can't accept you for who you are then they definitely aren't the friends you or I thought they were."

He nodded, "I guess. You know, it's funny…when I'm medicated I am so…so…"

I laughed, "I know. Are you going to tell them?"

He shrugged, "I'm kind of afraid to."

"Well, if you want I can ask them what they'd do or think if one of their friends told them they were gay. Then they'd think I was talking about myself and if they wouldn't approve of it then it wouldn't affect you at all."

"Mitchie, you're gay, too?"

I laughed. Yeah, he was definitely still Jason, "No, silly."

"Oh, okay."

I laughed and walked out to the cafeteria as the nurse checked on him.

"Hey, guys. I got to ask you something."

Blake kindly excused himself and went back to Jason's room to keep him company.

"What's up, Mitch?" Shane looked at me.

"Um…ok. I know this is…random. And I know this isn't exactly the best time or place to do it, but it's really important. What would you do if one of your friends told you something about themselves? Like, something that isn't exactly smiled upon in society?"

"Like what exactly?" Nate inquired.

"Like…being gay."

They both nodded and I could tell they had never really thought if it before.

"I guess…I'd accept them and tell them it was okay. I mean, there's nothing I could do to change it and if they can tell me they're gay then I guess they've been that way for a while." Nate said. I was shocked. This coming from Mr. It's-All-About-the-Band. Shane nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Okay, thanks, guys."

I walked back to Jason's room and smiled at him, letting him know they were okay with it. Of course I was probably making myself entirely obvious to Shane and Nate, but I honestly don't really care.

"Everything ok?" Blake asked, looking over at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine. Just had to…yell at Shane and Nate and I didn't want you to see me doing it." I laughed softly.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I've witnessed worse."

I smiled and sat down in a chair.

"So, Blake, looks like we owe you quite a bit." Shane said as he and Nate returned to the room.

"Don't worry about it. Really, it was nothing." He noticed that none of us believed him, "Seriously, guys, you don't have to do anything. I saved your friend. He gets to see another day and I had a good excuse to kick some asses. It's all good."

Jason was the first one to laugh at it. I noticed Nate looking a bit more upset and it was seriously starting to bug me.

"Uh, Nate…can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Sure." Nate followed me out as I led us over to some empty chairs.

"Okay…wanna tell me what's going on?"

Nate gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you look really upset, more so than any of the rest of us. Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged, and then it was silent for about two minutes before he spoke again. And when he spoke, his voice was a little raspy as he choked back tears, "Ever since Camp Rock…Shane, Jason, and I were a band, you know? Shane said we were going to make it big…and I decided I'd handle all the business aspects for the band, because let's face it, those two are kids at heart. But somewhere along the way I got too entangled in it all and I just…thought about nothing but business. I've never wanted anything but the band to be a huge success. And I know it's been a big mistake, but I still worried about the guys and now that Jason's been beaten up-twice apparently within the past 24 hours-and I didn't even know. I didn't have a clue-"

"No, Nate. Don't do this to yourself, ok? Look at me. What happened to Jason is not your fault. It's not your fault, it's not Shane's, not mine, not Jason's, it's nobody's fault except for that gang. Do not for one second point the finger at yourself or any of us, because you'll be wrong. Nate, we all understand why you've acted the way you have, otherwise Shane would have flipped out on you a long time ago. Now you look at me, Nate, you look at me and you tell me how you were supposed to know what was happening to Jason?"

"I just…we're best friends and I should have-"

"Should have what? Watched out for him more? He's a big boy, Nate, he can handle himself."

"Apparently not well."

"My point is you're not psychic. You don't know what's going to happen to anybody, none of us do. Jason is going to be fine, ok? You just got to have faith, and relax."

He nodded, tears streaming down his face. I smiled, tears streaming down mine as well as I hugged him.

"It's ok, Nate."

--4 months later--

It is October 23rd, Halloween is eight days away, and it has been four months since Jason's attack. Since then all was fine. Camp was awesome, Lola won the Final Jam this year, and school was started up again. Connect 3 was taking a hiatus so that they could write new songs and let Jason heal and all. Blake and Jason have actually become good friends. I guess if someone saves another person's life those two are destined to be tight, right? It turns out Blake actually goes to my school, so we hang out together.

Sierra and the school still don't believe that I know Shane, and Blake promised to keep quiet so that no one would think he was crazy, too…or that I was crazier. Jason still hasn't told Shane and Nate that he is gay, which is starting to bug me because I can only keep a secret for so long.

"Hey, I gotta tell you something at lunch, k?" Blake said to me as we parted for our separate classes. I nodded and sat in my desk. What could he possibly need to tell me? Okay, so you don't need to know about my classes, let's fast forward to lunch. You're probably telling yourself "Whatever, just cut to the juicy stuff", right? Haha, I knew it.

"Mitchie!"

I smiled as I sat down at the table across from Blake, "Hey, Blake. So what did you need to tell me?"

"Okay, um…well this may come as a shock to you. I don't really know how to tell you this…I know it's kind of random and all but-"

"Blake," I laughed, "You've never beaten around the bush, why start now?"

He sighed, "I'm gay."

My mouth dropped as I dropped my fork, looking up at him. Oh my God, how many more guy friends of mine are going to tell me that they are gay?

"Not you, too!"

_**Okay, so that is chapter 6. I hope it's a little bit longer. I know I am skipping ahead a lot but the things in between are kind of irrelevant to the plot. I honestly don't know if I'm going to go full on cliché and put Jason and Blake together. I was going to but I don't know. Please do not flame me and tell me Jason/Kevin isn't gay. I know in the movie and in real life neither of them are gay, but this is fiction. And I don't know if I'm going to bring Caitlyn into this, I just really needed her to get Mitchie to read Nate's e-mail. So, please review!**_


	7. I Heart Jason

_**I do not own Camp Rock or anything related to it. By the way…I do own Blake. **_

"Not you, too!"

Blake sat back a little, a look of shock and hurt displayed across his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I mean…I accept you, still. It's just…wow. I mean, first Jason and now you."

"Wait…Jason's gay?" Blake asked, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah…kinda coincidental, huh? Jason gets beat up by a gang because they think he's gay, you beat them up and save his life, only to find out that the two of you are, in fact, gay. Wow, it's like a practical joke from Heaven." I said as I took a bite of macaroni and cheese. See, it's funny, the school food is nasty but yet they never go wrong with the mac and cheese.

Blake just smiled sheepishly as I giggled.

"No way! Blake's gay, too?!" Jason practically yelled so loud over the phone I had to hold my cell phone away from myself.

"Yep, that he is, Jason."

"Cool…so that's…me, Blake, and you. Three of us are gay! Yay for us!"

"Jason, I'm not-"

"Okay, well I gotta go, Mitchie. Got a song to work on."

And that was the end of that. I groaned and flipped my phone shut, turning to look at Blake, "He thinks I'm gay, too."

Blake laughed and I hit him in the arm, "It is not funny! I feel bad for him, though. I mean…he's in the band with Shane and Nate…yet Shane and Nate get all the glory. I went to one of their concerts last year…and that was not one girl who wrote 'I Heart Jason' on her forehead…or any other part of her body. Sometimes I think maybe he acts dumb so that he can get attention, you know?"

Blake nodded and then shook his head, "Nah, I think he really is that slow."

We laughed, knowing he didn't mean it in a harsh way, and walked to class.

I laughed later on that day as we walked out of the school, "Okay, seriously though, who do you like?"

Blake smiled as he looked up. I then followed his gaze and saw a bunch of girls gathered around a black Eclipse. I blinked a couple of times before realizing who the driver was.

"No way!"

Blake chuckled, "Yes way."

I immediately ran over to the group of girls.

"Move, Torres!" I was then pushed aside, rather roughly by Mary, the Queen Bitch.

"Hey!" Blake stepped up and stood between the two of us, "Unless you want me to tell the whole school what your real first name is you better back off of my friend."

Mary smirked, "Right."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself…Bertha. Oh, by the way, Michael Jackson called, he wants his nose back." Blake gave her a fake smiled before guiding me further into the crowd of screaming girls.

"Shane!"

I smiled as I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you were being ridiculed about going insane and thinking that I knew you so I thought I'd help you out a bit." He smiled as Blake got into the car.

When I reached for the passenger door, Sierra walked out.

"Mitchie! Uh…I-I'm sorry for…doubting you."

I looked at her and nodded before getting in the passenger seat. Shane then got in and we sped off.

"Oh my God! Shane, I thought you were glad I saved Jason's life!" Blake laughed from the backseat.

"I am."

Blake laughed again, "Then why do you insist on killing me?"

Shane smirked and then shrugged, "So Mitchie…about what you said to me and Nate in the hospital…is there something you want to tell us?"

"Um…no, not really." I said, confused as we pulled up to the apartment. When we walked in, Nate was sitting in the living room and Jason was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jason?" Blake asked.

"In his room." Nate said.

Blake smiled, "Got any markers?"

I smiled and handed him a blue Sharpie, knowing it was Jason's favorite color. Blake walked into the bathroom before walking into Jason's room.

--Blake's Point Of View--

I walked into Jason's room, knocking on the door before walking in. It was funny though because he was watching RENT and it was at the part where Mimi knocks on Roger's door before they sing Light My Candle, so it was a big coincidence. When he paused the movie, I smiled at him, putting my hand on the wall.

"Hey, Jase."

Jason smiled at me, "Hey, what's up?"

I shrugged and took my jacket off, revealing my arms which said 'I Heart Jason on both of them, "Nothing. Same old school. Boring. How about you?"

Jason was awestruck as he looked at my arms. I smiled, "What?"

He shifted in his seat a little, "Uh…your-your arms."

I smiled again, "Yeah…what about them?" I asked, acting oblivious to the situation as I walked over to him.

"They say I Heart Jason…why?"

I shrugged as I sat down next to him, "I dunno…maybe because I do?"

"What?" Jason asked, acting like he was disgusted.

"Jason," I said, putting a hand on his arm, "Relax. Mitchie told me and to be completely honest…I told her the same thing about myself. I was standing right there when she told you on the phone, remember?"

He smiled, "Oh, yeah. I'm just not used to this." He said, holding up my arm.

I smiled, "That's partially why I did it."

--Back to Mitchie's POV--

Jason suddenly came out of his room with Blake in tow, "Hey, guys! Guess what! Me, Mitchie, and Blake are all gay!"

My eyes grew, my mouth gaping open as I looked at Jason, then Blake who was laughing, Nate who looked rather confused, and Shane who looked like he was going to explode.

"I knew it!" Shane said as he stood up, "I knew you were gay, Jason. Mitchie…you I wasn't so sure about."

"Yeah, I agree." Nate said.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys…I'm not gay, ok? Jason and Blake follow the rainbow. Not me, them!"

Blake was still laughing behind Jason as I practically spazzed out at them.

"Oh…sorry." Nate and Shane said at the same time sheepishly.

"Wait…you don't hate me?" Jason asked, confused.

"No, Jason. I couldn't hate you," Nate said as he stood up, "You're like my bro, I'd even accept you if you were some 80 year old alien with an infectious disease."

Jason's eyes grew, "Who said anything about an alien?"

Blake laughed and gently hit Jason's arm, "Knock it off, babe." He said softly, trying his hardest to hold back his insane-o laughter.

"Dude…tell her." Nate said to Shane as he nudged him towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"

"Shane!"

"Shane, tell me what?"

"Nate, I don't think now's the time to-" Shane protested before I interrupted.

"Tell me _what_, Shane?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"Mitchie…I like you…a lot and I know this is out of the blue but…I've liked you since I met you and I was wondering if you'd maybe go out with me?"

I nodded to show him I understood what he was saying, "Shane…can I talk to you in your room for a moment?"

I dragged him back to his room, ignoring Blake when he said "Don't do anything I would do!"

I shut Shane's door and looked at him, "Are you insane?!" I asked in a hushed yell, "You're gone for 95 of the year; there are constant rumors about you in the tabloids-not to mention that when I told everyone at school that I spoke to you that they all thought I was on crack- and you're asking me to go out with you? What kind of drugs are you on, Shane, because you really need to lay off of them and go to rehab."

Shane bit his bottom lip, "I'm not _on _anything, Mitchie. I get it'll be tough at times but we could work it out. Please, tell me you'll give us a shot."

"Shane, there is no 'us'. Not yet, anyways. I just-I don't think I can handle it."

Suddenly I felt Shane's lips crashing against mine…and I didn't refuse. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell into his sweet, warm embrace.

"Shane…" I said as I pulled away.

"Mitchie, please. Just give us a week. One week, and if it doesn't work out you can end it and we'll stay friends."

I thought about it for a while. I really did like him, but it could ruin us, despite what he thinks. I let out a sigh, if you can't beat them…

"Alright. Yes, I will go out with you, Shane Gray."

He smiled and kissed me again before leading me back out to the others. Nate was sitting on the couch while Blake and Jason sat next to him. I could tell he felt awkward because we could all feel the sexual tension between Blake and Jason. I smiled and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Nate and whispered to him.

"You ok?" I asked with a giggle.

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it's just kind of weird, I guess. Lots of stuff happening at once."

I nodded, "You know Shane and I are going out…those two are bound to go out…and you're left to be the 5th wheel? I'm sorry, Nate. But hey, maybe we can find someone for you?"

He shook his head, smiling, "It's ok, I'm fine with being single. I mean, I can just take a friend or something; I don't have to be dating them."

I smiled, "Okay. Well, I promise if you hang out with us I'll make sure you don't feel left out, ok?"

He nodded and I gently shook his shoulder before going behind Jason and Blake and did a karate chop movement with my hand in between them but stopped it about midway, pretending it was stuck, "Gah, the sexual tension between you two is so thick you can cut it…and now my hand seems to be stuck!"

I then pulled my hand away and stuck my face in between them, looking at one, then the other as I spoke, "You know…you're never gonna get far in your relationship if you two just keep staring at each other and then looking away."

"We can't date, not yet, Mitchie. We barely know each other well enough." Blake said.

"Well then, might I suggest you guys go on a few default dates and use them to find out more about each other? Both of you just have to tell the other what some of your hobbies are, then you will base your two dates off of those hobbies, and spend them getting to know each other a little bit better. You guys learn more about each other, Nate won't feel awkward sitting next to you anymore, and it'll all be good! God, Blake, you'd think you'd know that." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into Shane's bedroom. Blake and I were spending the night and I was content with sharing a bed with Shane.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Shane said as he softly kissed my temple. I smiled and shifted under the covers before slowly sitting up, "What time is it?"

Shane smiled, "10 am."

"Ugh," I ran my fingers through my hair, "Oh, God. I have major bed hair."

Shane smiled as he gently ran his hand over my hair, "Yes, but it's beautiful bed hair."

I laughed and hugged him before brushing my hair.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked as I walked out to the dining area, which was actually the living room. My eyes grew when I saw Nate, Jason, and Blake all in their boxers, and nothing more.

"Uh…wow."

Shane laughed, "What?"

"N-Nothing just…haven't seen so many half naked boys since…never."

_**Okay, so that is Chapter 7. Abotu what Mitchie said about Jason and all, I read something about how you always hear people say I love you Joe or Nick but never Kevin and how he plays the guitar for the whole 2 hours in the cocnerts and how he's always like...never mentioned like Joe and Nick are and I felt so bad because it was right. If you watch the commercial for the Hannah concert they say Joe, Nick, and Miley, but don't mention Kevin. Also, please don't hate me if I make Jason 'smart'. I hitned at it in this chapter because I just can only write like a dumb person for so long, haha. I hope it was a little bit longer and I'm sorry for the delay. I was trying to wait a while with the update, let you guys catch up and whatnot but I couldn't help it. I had to update. So review, please **__**:)**_


	8. Nate: The Fifth Wheel

_**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. My dog died recently so I've kind of been held up. I decided to change the Point of View of the story from Mitchie's to 3**__**rd**__** person. That way I can do more without switching back and forth and confusing you guys. Also, be warned there is some homo talk in this chapter so if you don't like it you can always skip the two paragraphs or something. Also, there is some mature humor so I think I might be changing the rating to M so I can be safe with the humor but I don't know. My profile avatar is my idea of Connect 3's 'album cover' for this story, even though it isn't mentioned.**_

"Jason, sweetie. Oh, come on! You can't stay in the dressing room forever! You have to get on stage in 2 minutes!" Blake spoke through the door, which was locked.

"No, I'm not going out there! I'm not feeling well." Jason replied, attempting to sound sick.

Blake rolled his eyes, "Jason, you and I both know that I am not that easily fooled. Now, please, open the door," He waited for a few moments before continuing, "Jason, please. Don't make me get all violent and kick the door down. You know I'll do it."

Jason then opened the door and pulled Blake in before shutting it again, "I'm just scared. I don't want to go out there. What if those guys who beat me are out there with guns or…lightsabers?"

Blake chuckled as he placed his hands on Jason's cheeks, "Jason…sweetheart, they have metal detectors here. There is no way they could sneak a gun in. And none of those boys throw accurately enough so you don't have to worry about knives, either. As for lightsabers, I think it's safe to say that no one is going to have one of those. So take a deep breath and go out and have fun, ok?"

Jason nodded, "I just-"

"No. Enough talking. Go." Blake gently pushed Jason out the door and spanked him in the butt to make him walk faster. As soon as Jason got out there and smiled as everyone laughed. He thought Shane told a joke or something until he looked down and saw he was in his underwear.

"Oh, no!"

He looked over at Nate, whose eyes were growing huge.

"Jason, you're supposed to picture the audience naked, not you!" Nate said as everything began to spin around really fast until-

Jason sprung up out of his nightmare and looked around his room. He then noticed he was on the floor and figured he must have fallen out of his bed. He groggily stood up and sat down on his bed, looking over at Blake as he started to wake up.

"Morning," Blake said, smiling up at Jason before his smile faded, "What's the matter?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing. Hey, uh…why are you in my bed again?"

Blake smiled as he sat up, "You wanted me to sleep in here with you and you wouldn't let me sleep in the floor and I wasn't going to let you sleep on the floor so we shared your bed. It's no big deal, Jase. We didn't do anything."

Jason nodded, "Where did Mitchie sleep then?"

Blake laughed, "Nate gave up his bed for the night and slept on the couch."

Jason nodded, "Oh…so I didn't freak out about lightsabers or going out on stage in my underwear?"

Blake laughed again, "No, you didn't. And if you went out in your underwear then I am jealous. I still haven't seen you in just your underwear; I'd hate for the fangirls to see something before me."

Jason shrugged, "You're not missing much. Didn't you see me yesterday morning?"

Blake smiled and ruffled Jason's hair, "No, I didn't check you out because I didn't want to freak you out."

"Aw, that's so nice." Jason smiled as he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. He already had a black shirt on, "Want to go out and get something to eat?"

Blake smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure, I'd like that."

--At the Starbucks--

Blake laughed as Jason attempted to lick the whipped cream from his frappucinno from the tip of his nose. He took a napkin and wiped it for him.

"There you go," He laughed a little more as he took another sip from his latte.

"So, I never really got to thank you for saving my life."

Blake held his hand up to interrupt him, "No. No, no, no. You are not going to do that. That is behind us now. You don't need to thank me, Jason. Just be yourself."

Jason smiled, "Well, if you won't let me thank you then how about you be my boyfriend?"

Blake choked on his latte as he sat up a bit more, "Wait, what?"

Jason nodded, smiling, "You heard me. Be my boyfriend, Blake Matthews."

Blake blushed and smiled for a few minutes.

"Uh…Blake?"

Blake then snapped back into reality, "Oh, sorry. Uh…yeah, sure. I'd like that." He smiled at Jason as he put his hand on top of his on the table.

"Oh, my God!" Mitchie screamed as she pointed at the couch. Shane immediately ran out as Nate sat up.

"What's going on, Mitch?" Shane asked before following Mitchie's finger and his eyes grew as he started to laugh.

"What?" Nate asked before looking down, following Mitchie's finger and gasped. He immediately covered himself and ran into his room, leaving a shocked Mitchie and a hysterically laughing Shane in the living room.

"Shane, it's not funny!" Mitchie yelled.

"Yeah, it is." Shane said as Blake and Jason walked in.

"What's funny?" Blake asked.

"Nate…has a…" was all Shane could get out between laughs. Blake rolled his eyes before walking over to Shane and hitting him in the stomach, but not too hard.

"Shane, unless you want me to become a very mean person, please at least pretend like you're making an effort to act your age."

Shane immediately stopped and just smirked as he held in his laughter. Blake walked back to Nate's bedroom and knocked before walking in.

"hey."

Nate looked up, "Dude! You're gay, not helping."

Blake smirked, "Well, aren't we just full of ourselves?" He shut the door behind himself and walked over to Nate, whose face was beet red, "Look, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to the best of us. And why do you care if Shane laughed? Odds are it's happened to him plenty of times, too."

Nate nodded, "Still not helping the fact that Mitchie saw."

Blake nodded, "She wasn't laughing, though. Actually, she didn't really seem to care after you ran out. She probably feels bad for reacting the way she did. So, you know what you do? You go back out there, pretend like it never happened. If Shane brings it up, pretend like you have no clue what he's talking about. Today's all about fun, remember? We're gonna have fun this whole weekend, and we can't do that without you. So, turn that frown upside down, and go back out there and show you're man enough to get past it."

Blake patted Nate on the shoulder and smiled before walking back out. Nate soon followed, now wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Jason smiled as Blake whispered something in his ear.

Mitchie walked over to Nate and whispered to him, "I'm really sorry."

Nate smiled to her and nodded, giving her a silent 'I accept'.

Later on that day, the group spent the day at the mall. After going to a few shops and the two couples goofing off, Blake and Mitchie noticed Nate looking a little down.

"Oh, hey, um...I'm gonna go to Sire Music. Nate, you wanna come?"

Nate nodded and Blake turned to Jason, smiling, "I'll meet you over at Lee's Guitars, k?" He kissed Jason's cheek and walked into the music store with Nate.

"I didn't know you were that into music." Nate said as they looked through cd's.

Blake smiled, "Yeah, I have that effect on people. Most of the time they think I just hang out or beat people up or something. But I like to hang out and chill and listen to music. I love Travis and Radiohead."

Nate smirked, "Cool. Look, Blake, I get what you're doing, ok? You don't have to take pity on me for-"

Blake looked at Nate with the same serious look he had when Jason was in the hospital. That same look actually kind of struck fear in Nate because he thought the dude was homicidal, "Nate, this isn't a pity thing, honest. I just saw you looked bored and from the looks of it, like me, you were going to hurl if you had to watch another second of Shane and Mitchie's psycho lovie dovie variety hour," He saw Nate's face express disbelief, "Okay, and I kinda felt bad for you because you're kind of like the 5th wheel. Look, if it helps, I promise Jason and I won't act all couple-like."

Nate shook his head, "Thanks, but you don't have to do that, Blake. I'm fine, really. After everything that's happened, Jason deserves the couple stuff."

Blake nodded, "Doesn't mean you have to like watching it, though. Hey, um…there's a light brown headed fangirl who is staring at you over near the techno section."

Nate turned around and smiled, "Caitlyn!"

_**Okay, sorry to end it there, folks. I want your opinion on something. I brought Caitlyn in, but I don't really know if I want to keep her. I know Naitlyn is a pretty popular pairing but please remember that in my story they only know each other from talking through e-mails. So, here's where your opinion comes in-do you want Caitlyn to stay in town and they can POTENTIALLY become a couple, or do you want Caitlyn to only be in town for a few days and then have to leave? It's up to you guys. Love yaz!!**_


	9. Hearts Are Hurting Pt 1

_**Okay, here is the next chapter, obviously. **_

Nate smiled at Caitlyn as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Um, actually I'm in town for a few days. Yeah, the parentals brought me along and I got bored so I figured I'd hit up the music store."

Nate smiled, "That's cool. Actually, um me and the guys bought an apartment here."

Caitlyn nodded, "That's cool," She then noticed Blake, "Oh…and who's this?"

Nate smiled, "This is Blake. He's a really good friend of mine. He saved Jason's life."

Caitlyn's smile faded, "Saved'? Wha-what do you mean, 'saved'? What happened?"

Blake shook his head, "Just some guys trying to play rough with Jason."

Caitlyn nodded, "Cool, I guess."

Nate nodded, "Yeah. Hey, um Mitchie is actually hanging out with us, you wanna hang out?"

Caitlyn smiled, "I would love to, but I can't. I actually have to be getting back like yesterday but maybe tomorrow?"

Nate nodded, "Sure. It was great seeing you, Cait."

The curly haired girl smiled, "Likewise. You, too, Blake."

She waved goodbye and left as Blake kept smiling, looking at Nate.

"What?" Nate asked, confused.

He laughed, "You have the hots for her. She's pretty cute."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "You're gay."

Blake laughed, "Actually, Mitchie never let me finish what I was gonna say. I'm actually bi."

Nate nodded, "Oh…that's cool."

When they met up with the others in the guitar store, Nate was instantly captivated by the guitars.

"This guitar is so awesome!" Jason smiled as he picked up a red guitar.

Blake smiled, "You want it?"

Jason laughed, "Yeah, 'cause I remember my wallet!"

Blake rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the guitar from him and up to the counter. Once there, he finally noticed the girl who was just staring at him. She was dressed like a punk-a black tank top, black skirt with fish net stockings, black boots, black eyeliner…almost looked like a hooker in a way, but she didn't look too slutty. Her blonde hair was curled with hot pink streaks in it.

Blake smiled at her, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

She finally snapped out of her staring gaze, "Oh, uh no, no. I just…you're really cute."

He smiled, "Thanks, so are you. I'm Blake."

The girl smiled, "Peyton." She said as she gave him back the change for the guitar.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Peyton."

Peyton nodded, "Thanks, you too."

Jason then snatched the guitar up, looking rather pissed, and stormed out of the store. Blake laughed nervously and slightly waved goodbye as he followed Jason.

"Jase…Jason!" He grabbed Jason's wrist and spun him around, "What's wrong?"

Jason looked at him, "What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong, _Blake_, is that you saved my life! You saved my life, made me feel like I actually meant something to the world. You treated me so well, then you go and flirt with some guitar store whore! And I would be okay with that if you weren't my boyfriend!"

Blake let out a sigh, "Jason…I wasn't flirting with her. I was just trying to be nice."

"Right. Nice…like you were to me, right? Are you gonna go protect her now?!"

Shane, Nate, and Mitchie were now standing there, watching the fight play out, shocked.

"What? No. Jason, you're saying this like it's some sort of game."

"Isn't it?" Jason was in tears now, "Isn't it a game to you? You swoop in when someone's in trouble, act all nice, then expect to get your rocks off in return and then swoop in on someone else?"

"Jason, I never even mentioned sex. Come on, baby, you know what I told you was sincere."

"Don't call me baby. I'm not your baby. Not anymore." He then turned and walked away. Blake let out a sigh and turned to look at the others, tears forming in his eyes.

"Guys…I wasn't trying to flirt with that girl. Not intentionally."

Mitchie nodded, "We believe you. It's just that Jason still kind of doubts your feelings for him right now."

Shane looked down, "I can't believe he thinks that we don't think he matters."

Nate looked at Shane, "Well, we are the ones who have names on the fans' signs at the concerts."

Shane looked at Blake, "That's why you wrote I heart Jason on your arms."

Blake nodded.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Mitchie asked, hoping it would all work out.

"No, not really. But you should all go check on Jason. I can handle my side of it."

Nate looked at him, "You sure?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I'm used to being alone. It's no biggie." Blake forced a small smile and left the mall. Shane looked at Mitchie and Nate before Barnes & Noble.

"Why don't you two go after Blake?"

He smiled at them before walking into the store, looking around for a section before finding the music book section. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw a weeping Jason curled on the floor with a book of sheet music from RENT sitting next to him. He picked the book up and sat down next to him, wrapping his right arm around his friend.

"I knew you'd be here. Jason…I'm sorry. We don't try to make you feel unimportant. I had no idea that you felt that way. If I knew-"

Jason spoke, interrupting Shane, "Shane…not now. Please."

Shane flipped open the book and found a song before singing it softly in Jason's ear. He knew nothing calmed Jason down more when he was upset then RENT.

_The heart may freeze_

_Or it can burn_

_The pain will ease_

_If I can learn_

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

_I live this moment as_

_My last_

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret_

_Or life is yours to miss_

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Jason smiled slightly, "You remembered."

Shane nodded, "Hell yeah. You sang that song every single time you got upset at camp. You're one of my best friends, do you really think I'd forget stuff like that?"

He smiled at Jason and put the book away, "Look. He's sorry, ok? He's miserable right now…hurting just the same as you are."

Jason scoffed, "No, he's not. He didn't see his boyfriend hit on someone."

"No, he didn't. But he's still hurting. A hurt heart is the same, no matter what caused it."

Jason nodded, "I guess you're right."

Shane smirked, "Ya think? Jason, I honestly believe he didn't mean to flirt with her."

Jason nodded, "I just keep wondering and I ask myself what's gonna happen when he finds someone more attractive or smarter than me? I thought I was finding out."

Shane laughed and shook his head, "Nah, there's no way he could find someone better than you."

"Why's that?"

Shane smiled, "Because there's no such thing. Now come on, let's not sulk on the ground inside of a bookstore and let's go find the others."

Jason shook his head, "No. I still don't believe it. I'm sorry, Shane, but I just…"

Shane hugged his friend again as he started to cry, "Don't," He said softly, "Not here. At least wait until we get in the car, ok? Don't let anyone see you like this."

He helped Jason up and walked him outside of the mall to the car. Nate looked panicked and Mitchie was crying.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"We got out here and he was gone," Nate said.

Shane nodded, "We'll find him later. It's time to go."

They all got into Jason's jeep as Shane drove them back towards the apartment. Jason just stared out at the landscape around them as they drove. Shane and Mitchie were in the front and Nate sat in the back with Jason.

Nate looked up at Jason and gently squeezed his shoulder, "It'll be okay, dude."

"No, it won't, Nate. What if he's left me? What if he's hurt? What if he's-"

"Don't say that. Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jason," Shane said as he continued to drive, "He's not dead. If he were dead you would know it for sure. We just gotta trust that he'll be physically ok until we find him."

Mitchie nodded, "He's right. I'm sorry you're hurting, Jason."

Jason just nodded as he continued to look out, tears streaming down his face slowly.

Later on that night, Jason hadn't really changed much. He just sat on his bed, staring at nothing and worried about Blake. Nate had called Caitlyn and told her what happened. She insisted she help look for him, but Nate wouldn't have it. They'd just have to hang out some other time. Mitchie and Shane were lying on Shane's bed, Mitchie's head resting on his chest.

"Do you really think he could be hurt? Like…seriously hurt?" Mitchie asked, looking up at Shane.

Shane shrugged as he gently ran his fingertips over Mitchie's back, "I dunno. We just have to keep positive and have a little faith. Tomorrow I'm going to go look for him. Nate's going to stay here with Jason. I'll try to keep you posted while you're in school."

Mitchie nodded, "Okay. Thank you..."

Shane nodded and could tell Mitchie was about to cry. He held her tightly as he kissed the top of her head, "Don't cry, baby."

Mitchie smiled, trying not to cry and looked up at Shane.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"You called me 'baby'"

Shane laughed, "Because you are one." He said jokingly.

Mitchie scoffed and hit his arm, "Jerk."

Shane laughed as he let Mitchie cuddle up to him.

Nate walked by Jason's room and noticed he had fallen asleep, but he was shivering. He walked in and carefully covered his best friend up, trying not to wake him. Jason turned in his sleep and smiled, "Blake?"

Nate stopped, a single tear glossing over his right eye, "Yeah…it's me." He lied.

Jason smiled, still asleep, "You're okay."

Nate smiled, "Yeah," he choked out.

Jason smiled, "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

The tear finally escaped Nate's eye, running down his cheek slowly, "It's okay."

Jason's smile faded, "I miss the way you kiss me."

More tears slid down Nate's cheeks as he covered his mouth, trying his hardest not to start sobbing. His friend really and truly was deeply in love with Blake. He hated seeing his friend hurt…but he figured if he at least thought he was talking to Blake and believed it then it would be easier for Jason.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing his friend's cheek ever so softly, "You don't have to miss that anymore."

Jason smiled in his sleep, "Will you ever come back?"

Nate sighed heavily as he fought back the tears before looking back down at his sleeping friend, "Yeah," He said softly, "I'll be back. I just…need a little time to sort some things through. But I'm never going to leave your heart."

Jason smiled again, "I love you."

A tear once again glossed over Nate's right eye, "I love you, too, Jason."

He then leaned down, kissed Jason's cheek again, and then walked out the door, pausing as he turned to watch his friend sleep as his heart ached for his missing boyfriend. He blinked slowly, the tear building up in his eye slowly falling down his tear stained cheek before he carefully shut Jason's door.

The next morning, everything seemed different. Jason had told Shane not to look for Blake, that he'd come back in his own time. Nate knew he had restored a little bit of Jason's hope, but he knew Jason's eyes were not going to have that same gleam again until Blake was back and he knew that he was safe.

_**I'm sorry to end it here, but you know that chapters go as far as they need to. No, Nate is not gay or bi. He just felt bad for Jason and it was his way of comforting him without Jason knowing it was him. I think this story has a few more chapters left and then it'll be done. I'm not really sure. I just know a few things that I want to happen. As for what happened last chapter, I guess I didn't make it clear enough in the previous chapter, but the thing that embarrassed Nate was that he had morning wood. So question: Is there anything that you want to see happen to any of the characters?**_


	10. Hearts Are Hurting Pt 2

_**Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've been trying to figure out what I want this chapter to be. So, for all you Smitchie lovers, this is going to have some Smitchie…but not fluff Smitchie. I just don't see them being all lovey dovey while Jason's depressed and Blake's out missing, so they're not going to be staring into eachother's eyes saying "I love you" "No, I love you more" blah blah blah…but they are going to be in this chapter. I might do a spin off when this is over that has a lot of Smtichie but right now this story just can't really have a whole lot of fluff Smitchie right now.**_

The next morning Mitchie woke up to sunlight shining directly into her eyes. She squinted her eyes and rolled over, feeling a sudden surge of warmth rush over her skin as she made contact with her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled as he woke up.

"Good morning." She giggled as she sat up and fixed her pink short sleeve shirt. She then looked out the window, and her smile faded. Realization was finally hitting her-and it was wearing brass knuckles. A single tear formed in her eye, the sunlight causing it to slightly glisten as worry suddenly overcame Mitchie's senses.

"What's the matter?" Shane finally asked as he sat up in the bed, gently rubbing his beloved's arm.

"Blake. He's been missing and we haven't heard from him at all. Jason is a complete wreck…I feel guilty."

"About what, babe?" He asked, the brunette began to scoot closer to Mitchie.

"Us…being happy. I mean, I know I shouldn't be, but Jason's hurting and here I am giggling. It doesn't feel right."

Shane frowned slightly as he kissed her shoulder, "You're right. You shouldn't feel guilty. If you went missing after we had a fight I'd be depressed like Jason is, but I wouldn't want him and Blake to be distant and not be happy with each other. It'll work out, Mitchie. It has to. If Blake can take on a whole gang then I'm sure he is okay."

Mitchie sighed, "He had help from a friend."

"Yeah, but his friend seems like a coward so I doubt he was much help. My point is, Blake can handle himself. I'm sure if trouble came up he'd be fine."

"Right…if they only had a knife or a bat or something. But if they have a gun he's a sitting duck unless if he's got some Matrix moves that we don't know about."

Shane snickered slightly, "That was a really bad reference…but okay. Look, I'll call and see if maybe we can get a private investigator or something, ok? Just…for right now let's be happy and try to be here for Jason, ok?"

Mitchie nodded before Shane gently kissed the corner of her nose.

"Okay." Shane smiled and took her hand as he led her out of their room and into the living room. Jason was sitting at the small bar staring at a bowl of cereal as Nate stood on the other side, making himself an omelet.

"Jason…I thought you said you knew he was okay?" Nate asked softly as he knelt close to Jason.

He nodded, "I do, I just…can't seem to get the strength to eat it."

Nate nodded and forced a smile to Mitchie and Shane, "Morning."

Mitchie waved slightly as she sat down next to Jason and hugged him. Shane walked outside to get the newspaper and saw a boy who looked around 16 staring at him. When the boy realized he was noticed, he quickly turned around and started to run away, but Shane was faster. The older brunette pulled the boy by his shoulder and threw him to the ground. Shane then picked him up by the collar and got very close to the boy's face.

"Either you have a very bad staring problem or there's something that you want to tell me that you don't have the guts to say. Which is it, kid?"

The boy trembled, "I-I..I know where B-Blake is."

Shane's eyes grew.

"But…I can't tell you because they'll hurt me."

Shane raised an eyebrow as he pulled the boy up and threw him inside the apartment. The others looked up, questioning the strange event but Shane ignored them. He pinned the boy to the wall.

"Now…you're going to tell me what you know or I'm going to get very unpleasant."

The boy chuckled, "Wow…you sound like him."

Jason stood up, "He's one of the guys…Chris."

Shane looked at the boy, "So you're the one who helped Blake? Good…now tell me where Blake is…"

Jason looked at Shane, "Shane! Stop!"

Shane ignored Jason, "Look, Chris, either you tell me what you know or I give you a quick lesson on what happens when you cross me."

Chris nodded, "Okay, okay! Jasper tried to get a hold of him…but he got away. He's pretty badly beaten, but he's hiding out."

"Where is he?" Jason asked.

Chris shook his head, "I can't tell you that. He told me not to."

The boy winced when Shane pushed him closer into the wall before he bashed his head into it. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and then returned to Chris. He held the knife to Chris' ear as he interrogated him, "Look, Chris, either you tell me where Blake is or I'm gonna start cutting off body parts."

Chris laughed, "You don't scare me, Pop Star."

Mitchie gasped as she ran over, pulling the knife away, "Shane! All of you stop it! This is insane!" She looked at Chris and slapped him, "Look, asshole, either tell us where our friend is or we deliver you to Jasper and his crew."

Chris suddenly tensed up.

Mitchie smirked, "Yeah, going against Blake's request suddenly sounds like a walk in the park, doesn't it?"

Jason shook his head as he pulled Chris away from everybody, "Just tell me he's okay."

Chris let out a sigh, "He's…alive. He's hurting really bad right now about what happened but…he's fine."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "There's something you're not telling us…besides his whereabouts."

Chris sighed, "It's nothing, really. I'm really trying to talk Blake into coming back to you, ok? Every moment he spends with you guys is one less moment I have to worry about his safety."

Shane nodded, "Then try harder." He then grabbed Chris and pushed him out before locking the door.

"You bastard."

Everyone turned to the brunette whose mouth gave out the surprising words. Jason stood there, glaring at Shane, tears forming in his eyes, "If you weren't trying to pummel him he might have actually cracked and told us where Blake was!"

Shane let out a sigh, "Jason, he's used to being beaten. I-"

"No, Shane! I probably could have been on my way to getting my boyfriend back right now if it wasn't for you."

"Jason, that's not fair." Nate said, defending his friend.

"And all of this is?! You look me in the eyes and you tell me how losing my boyfriend is fair, Nate!"

"Because you accused him of cheating on you without stopping to listen to him once, Jason!" Nate yelled back, tears streaming down his face, "Do you think it was Blake who talked to you last night?! Because it wasn't! It was me, Jason! I was checking on you before I went to bed and I felt sorry for you. You kept asking for Blake and you were crying, so I pretended to be him! I pretended to be him to try to give you a sense of peace! I couldn't stand to see you hurting like this and now you have to go and lash out at your friends who have done nothing but tried to help you?!"

Jason stayed silent as he held back his tears. Nate was breathing heavily as a shocked Shane held a slightly frightened Mitchie. She had never seen this side of any of them before. Nate continued.

"I get that you're hurting, Jason. We all do! But we're also hurting, Jason! We're hurting because you're hurting! You, me, and Shane have always been a package deal! I was the brains, Shane was the strength, and you were the heart! Now because you frightened someone away it's all of a sudden Shane's fault? No, Jason, it's yours! It's you fault and it's Blake's fault! So instead of sitting here and sulking around and singing the same old crappy sad song, get off your bitch ass and go fucking look for Blake if you love him so damn much!"

Nate then stormed off into his room, slamming his door shut, leaving a startled Mitchie, shocked Shane, and a statue-like Jason to contemplate what he just said. Shane led Mitchie to their room to comfort her, leaving Jason still standing there.

After a few moment, a single tear fell down his face. And before Jason knew it, before he could stop it, another tear fell, followed by another. The tears slid down his cheeks and onto the bottom of his chin before they gracefully fell onto his boots. He then fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically as he laid down on the carpeted floor of the Connect 3's living room. Jason kept sobbing, not being able to stop it, as he curled up into a fetal position, letting all of his pent up sadness out. He wanted Blake back. He wanted to be in his lover's arms, his safe house. He wanted to be happy again.

Meanwhile, Shane sat down on his bed, looking at Mitchie.

"I…never knew the three of you could be this…I mean-"

Shane hugged her, pulling her closer, "I know. I'm sorry that I lost it. I just wanted Blake back just like the rest of you and I let that get in the way. Nate always did say I needed anger management."

Mitchie laughed softly in his arms as she cuddled up close to him. She loved the way he smelled, the way his arms seemed to fit perfectly around her body. She loved how his head seemed to fit perfectly into the crock of his neck, and how safe and warm she felt whenever he was in the same room as her. And most of all, she loved him.

Shane kissed the top of Mitchie's forehead and closed his eyes and smiled as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Her hair always smelled like strawberries, and she wore this perfume that smelled like vanilla that drove him wild. He could never not be happy whenever she was close enough for him to smell her. And she had that presence with her that just wouldn't allow you to feel angry about anything for long. And he wasn't exactly 100 sure, but he thought he loved her.

As Jason lay there crying he didn't notice the footsteps that were coming closer to him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him closer to whoever it was.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm sorry, Jason, about everything."

Jason finally gained a little bit of self control and stopped his tears from completely flooding out as he pushed himself up a little so that he was sitting up, "It's okay, Nate."

The curly haired brunette shook his head, "No, it isn't. I shouldn't have flipped like I did. I should be here for you."

"I've been sort of a jerk lately, so I kind of deserved it."

Nate shook his head, "So have I-"

Jason put his hand over Nate's mouth, "Nate…we both know if we keep this going the argument's going to go on forever."

Nate smirked, "Good point."

Jason smiled, "I know," He sniffled, "What you said…about last night…"

Nate shook his head, "It was out of line. I don't know why I did it-"

Jason interrupted his friend, "Don't, Nate. You were trying to help me, I get it. It's a little unorthodox and it makes me sort of question your sexual preferences but…"

Nate laughed slightly, "Don't worry, I'm straight."

Jason smiled, "I know. It was my lame attempt at a joke."

Nate smiled at Jason as he helped his friend up, "You gonna be okay?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just sort of needed to let it all out, I guess. Thanks."

Nate nodded, "Sure, anytime…what is it?" Nate asked, noticing Jason was focusing on a spot on the floor. He followed his friend's gaze and noticed a slim silver chain with a red jewel heart on it, surrounded by yellow-orange flames.

Jason went over and picked it up, "This is Blake's. He never took it off."

Nate furrowed his eyebrows, "That explains why Chris had it then. Maybe as proof when he told us Blake was okay?"

Jason shook his head, "No, he'd give him something else. He never even took it off for me…Nate, maybe something bad did happen to him and Chris is trying to cover it up!"

Nate shook his head, "No, buddy. I'm sure that's not it. Don't jump to conclusions, all right?"

Jason nodded, "Alright. You're right...I hope."

_**Sorry it's so short, but like I've said before chapters will go as long as they need to. I don't think I'll be able to put a lot of Smitchie in this story, and this story has about 2 or 3 more chapters left. I think I'm going to make a Smitchie story after this is done but I don't know if that's going to be before or after I write the Blake point of view sequel or whatever you want to call it. So please review!!**_


	11. Trainwreck

_**Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've been focusing on another story and I've been trying to figure out what to do with this one. **_

It has been a week since Shane interrogated Chris. They had hired a private investigator, but she hadn't been able to find any word of Blake's whereabouts. Mitchie had to hand it to Blake-when he didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be found. All they knew was that Blake was supposedly fine and Chris knew Blake was fine. She turned, hearing someone walk into the room.

"Hey, Shane."

The pop star flashed Mitchie a small smile and hugged her.-:"We'll find him, baby. My sister's in the hospital and we're all going to go down and visit her. You want to come with?"

She smiled, "Of course. Is she okay?"

He nodded, "She's got a bad case of the flu and she broke her arm. But she'll be fine. Hospitals give her the creeps so we're going to show support."

She nodded, "Poor thing."

Mitchie hadn't met any of Shane's family, and the hospital was the last place she'd think of to meet them, but in a way she was thankful for the situation, so that it took less stress off of the first impression problem.

Mitchie smiled at the young 13 year old brunette who was lying on the hospital bed. Even thought she was sick as a dog, she still looked beautiful.

"Mitchie, this is my sister, Gabrielle-Gabby for short. Gabby, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie."

Gabrielle smiled at her brother's girlfriend, "Nice to finally meet you, Mitchie. Shane's told me so much about you."

Shane smiled, "She's trying to embarrass me, Mitch. I'll admit it-I do brag."

Mitchie smiled, "Aww, that's so cute."

Gabrielle's eyes grew, her jaw dropping as she smiled from ear to ear as two very familiar brunettes walked in, "Nate! Jason!"

Jason forced a small smile, "Hey, Gabby."

Nate smiled and hugged Gabrielle, "Hey, Gab. How ya feelin', kiddo?"

She shrugged, "Been better. Jason, what's wrong?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing. Just feeling a bit under the weather is all."

She nodded, "I hope you feel better."

Jason gave her a small genuine smile, "No, no. You spend all those hopes on yourself feeling better. Look at you, getting the flu and breaking your own limbs."

She gave an innocent shrug, "What're you gonna do, right?"

Jason smiled, "I'm gonna go get some coffee, k guys?"

Everyone smiled and nodded before Jason walked out. He let out a soft sigh as he walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He passed by a few rooms, noticing the people through his peripheral vision before something caught his eye.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly it was as if everything was in slow motion-the slight breeze coming in through the vent above his head, his heart beating, his breaths, the people passing by. He even seemed to be walking slowly as he approached the door to a hospital room. He examined the face of the person who was at the moment sleeping in the bed.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you a relative?"

Jason snapped out of it and turned to the nurse who was addressing him, "Huh? Oh, uh, no, I'm not. I'm, uh…actually with him."

"I'm sorry but I have only seen one visitor and it wasn't you."

Jason shook his head, "No, I mean I'm _with _him." Jason took another look at the teen laying in the hospital bed.

"I'm with Blake."

The nurse nodded, "Right. Well…I don't suppose I see any harm in allowing you to see him. He comes in and out, but you're free to wait."

Jason smiled, "Thank you."

He walked in and waited for the nurse to leave. He cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"You can open your eyes now. I know you're not really asleep."

Blake opened his eyes and smiled at Jason, "I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so sorry for everything."

Jason silenced Blake, "Not now. We can wait until later for apologies. What happened and why were you pretending to be asleep?"

Blake sighed, "That nurse asks random, awkward questions. That's why I pretend to be asleep. When I ran away, I ran into the gang and…well, as you can see I couldn't exactly hold my own. I'm better off than most of them but…damn, they have mean right hooks. Anyways, Chris found me and brought me here."

Jason nodded before reaching into his pocket, "I have something that belongs to you."

Blake furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Jason held out the necklace that Chris had left behind, "Chris had it."

Blake smiled, "I guess he forgot to tell you. I told him to give it to you. Jase, I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for making you think I was leading you on. Everything."

Jason nodded, "I'm not entirely innocent, either. I'm sorry for being an over reactive drama queen. I should have listened."

Blake took his hand, "I know this isn't entirely fixing things, but I really am physically better now. You think I can check myself out and we fix everything?"

Jason nodded, "I'm willing to fix things, but I think you should stay another day-just to be safe."

Blake nodded, taking Jason's hand into his, "Where do we go from here?"

**I know it's very short but I needed to update this story. Hopefully everyone hasn't forgotten it. Please review. Let me know what you think. There are still a few chapters, and I have changed the plot, beginning with this chapter. I might write a sequel that is 100% all about Smitchie, but I want to know if anyone would be interested in a Blason sequel as well.**


End file.
